Go Fairytale Prince PreCure!
Go Fairytale Prince PreCure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is dreams, Princes, and Romance. Story Royale Academy is well known for teaching the children of Prince and Princesses and villains of the school with the most dangerous villains sealed away years ago by the original Prince Cures. A group of villain kids want nothing more than to release them now the next generation of cures to step up. Characters Christopher Glass/Cure Charming * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Miles Luna (English) A sweet kind and caring young man who was raised on earth compaired to fairytale land and found his way there by accident when finding Tyler's uniform broach fell off while going to school and dropped in after him by accident. He is quite clumbsy unless he is on the dance floor. He seems to be good friends with Blake and his sister, Weiss. In civilian form, he has short wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. As Cure Charming, his hair becomes lemonade yellow with it becoming straight and his eyes become sky blue. He is based on Prince Charming from Cinderella. Tyler Rex/Cure Roar * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Aaron Dismuke (English) He is Christopher's neighbor who tends to visit earth to his grandfather and help with his inventions. He is use to Christopher using his way of getting to school but not use to him tripping into him through the door though. He is shy, quiet speaking and as some people put it dull he really doesn't act like either of his parents except for his mother bookworm nature. In civilian form, he has shoulder length brown hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Roar, his hair becomes wild and a light brown and his eyes become darker. He is based on Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Blake Schwan/Cure Lake * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) He is a talented dancer much like his younger sister Weiss and is an excellent marksmen. Much like his sister, he inherited his mother's curse to turn into a swan though it's reversed to where if it's full moon he transforms into a swan and can't transform back until the next night or worse if there isn't a moon like during an eclipse. He is based on Prince Siegfried from Swan Lake. Braeburn Prince/Cure Florian * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) He is charming and is very romantic making most girls fawn over him. He loves baking with his younger sister and cousins and tends to bake a lot along with sewing teaching them household chores. He seems to have a crush on Black Swan and seems to be the only one who knows her true name. In civilian form, he has black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Florian, TBA. He is based on the prince from Snow White. ???/Cure ??? He is the mascot of the series and is actually the cures magic teacher and former and only still living cure. Villains Siren She is the leader of the villains who want to get their parents free to take over the world. Ginger She is the first to attack the cures and the brains of the operation making sure that no one messes up on her watch. Gwen She is the second to attack the cures and the brawn of the cures who seems to have a crush on Blake and hates that Christian gets his attention so much. Black Swan She is the third to attack the cures who is fast and strong which leads her monsters to be the same way. She emotionless and brooding but tends to love fashion. ??? They are the monsters of the day. Items Prince Staves They are the transformation devices for the cures. Fairytale Gems They are the collectible items of the series. Royale Academy Broach They are how most students like Christian and Tyler get to school or to earth for trips. Locations Fantaisie: It's where half the story takes place next to earth. In it is: * Royale Academy: A large academy that caters to princes, Princesses, side Kickes, villains and minions of the fairytale kingdom. * Creeper Forest: It's a large supposidly haunted forest that borders the school. Students and Staff of Royale Academy Weiss Schawn She is Blake's younger sister and the best dance of the school her dancing is only rivaled by Black Swan but she tends to treat it as friendly rivalry. She is very friendly but tends to be mean if someone interrupts her dancing practice. Fuji Prince She is Braeburn's younger sister who hates that they are all named after different apples. She stiff and kind of strict girl who loves to bake. Family Veronica and Harold Glass They are Christopher's parents Veronica was the only girl who carried the Charming blood line in her family it was usually carried through the boys. She hated growing up royal not having to do anything for herself, as soon as she hit 18 she used her broach to head to earth where she met and fell in love with Harold now she runs a bookstore while Harold is Delivery Person. Jessie Glass Christopher's 8 year old younger sister who loves fairy tales and is the only one who knows about his trips to Fantaisie since she found his school stuff and gets bobbles and stuff from when he comes home. Movie Characters Princess Amanada She is the spoiled rotten princess of ??? who wants everything and anything to be hers and thinks everyone should bow down to her who fell for Christopher and decides he will marry him. King ??? He is Princess Amanda's father. Universe Star: Save the Leaders ??? The main villainess of the movie who stole away the leaders to brainwash them to do her biding. ??? She is the daughter of the main villain who doesn't like what her mother is doing and is the one who helped the other teams to find them